Reunion Of Sorts
by ashes of roses1
Summary: What happens when Beth and Luis go to their high school reunion together as friends? Emotions heat up, tensions rise and love is in the air as the past is remembered. But which love? Other characters include Sheridan and an OC.
1. An Invitation

"Reunion of Sorts"

Chapter 1:

An invitation came in the mail that afternoon in the small town of Harmony. It was addressed to Bethany Mariam Wallace at 5713 Creek Avenue, Harmony, Maine 90368. 

Bethany, or Beth as she was called, received the mail later that day after work. Scanning through the pile, her eyes rested on that single postcard:

_Harmony High School invites you to your 10 year high school reunion on August 24. Won't you join us to relive the memories created a decade ago? The party will be held in the Harmony High Gym next Friday 7pm sharp. R.S.V.P. by August 6. Be there or be square!_

Beth dropped the postcard. Her mind went back in time to when she was a senior in high school. Deemed the most popular kid in that whole class, and having snagged the Queen slot at prom with her boyfriend Lius Lopez-Fitzgerald as King, Beth had a dreadful feeling that things were going too well for her. Boy was she right. Luis and her had separated shortly after graduation, something about him not being able to start a family of his own with her because he had to support _his_ poor family. 

She had never been the same after that. Neither had he, she supposed. Graduation had changed them. Beth had wanted to leave town, expand her horizons, while Luis had no choice but to postpone and then eventually cancel his college plans, so as to service his family which was in dire straits. So what was Beth to do?! She supported Luis's decision, assuming that eventually they would marry and build the life they had dreamt of. But that dream was never consummated into reality. 

Luis had become a cop at the age of 19, supporting his family financially and the town in its need for safety. Things were going just fine between them. They still dated occasionally but talks of marriage didn't resurface. 

Seven years passed, but Beth continued to wait. She vowed to herself that she would wait forever for this man. He loved her. She loved him. Time didn't matter for her because she knew that he was hers. 

Only when Luis was hired to protect a certain rich blonde woman from dangerous Frenchman who wanted her dead, did Beth feel her grip on Luis come loose. 

Some topics of conversation on their dates was about the stories of Luis and the blonde. He used to tell her how he had to live in such close quarters to her and how scared she would be. She wasn't the only one. Beth was scared too. She saw devotion and a spark of energy in Luis when he spoke of the blonde woman. Sheridan Crane. Beth was losing him. How? Why? She didn't know. She was no psychic. But it was a strong belief she held in her worrysome heart. 

Thinking of how close a relationship he had with Beth, Luis didn't bother trying to hide touchy information about Sheridan and him being her 'bodyguard' from Beth. He thought she had nothing to worry about. _He_ thought he had nothing to worry about. Until one day he realized that after working so hard to protect her from danger, he had gotten too involved, and had fallen in love with her. 

That had been two years ago. Two years ago he had unceremoniously dumped his first love for another. It felt so right, being with Sheridan. After all, he was a man. And men liked to be in control of their woman - at least he did. And Sheridan, despite her rich socioeconomic ranking and socialite status, was a vulnerable little lady who got herself into one mess after another and needed protecting. Truthfully, he liked protecting her. Beth had never needed that; it wasn't in her nature. But Sheridan's was a different story, and it was one factor that played into the decision Luis made between the two women he loved. 

Beth shook herself away from her little reverie. No use thinking about the past - it was done with. So why bother going to a little shindig where she would see all of her old friends, enemies, and classmates? What was the point anyway? It was like literally going back to high school, everyone smiling and talking to each other, but as soon as you so much as turned your back, they began gossiping. She didn't need that. She didn't want it. 

Sighing, Beth put the postcard on her desk, thinking she would worry about it later. Right now, she was tired, having just come home from work. A nice, warm shower would do her good.

Peeling off her clothes, Beth proceeded into her medium-sized bathroom, getting inside and letting the warm water wash over her, like soft comfort. Only when she realized that her tears were soaking with the water, did she come to understand that going to this reunion would be good for her. After all, she was tired of being so sad about it, even to this day. She would face her past, with hopes of burying it behind her. At least she hoped.

{a/n: I hope you enjoyed this start. There is more to come. This chapter was one for background info about the past. The next chapter deals with the present and then later things spice up as an original character is thrown into the mix. Enjoy!}


	2. Old Time's Sake Part I

"Reunion of Sorts"

Chapter 2:

The next day at the Book Cafe, Beth was working the counter. Even though her job title made her more apt to work in the back, checking inventory and such, she liked to come out every so often, see how her employees were handling things, and to interact with the customers. 

She saw Luis walk through the double doors. He seemed to be taking a break from duty, being in his officer uniform. He placed an order of coffee with one of the employees.

"Hi," he nodded to her, sitting down in a seat right in front of her counter. 

"Hi yourself," she smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask you something."

His eyes twinkled in curiosity. "Shoot," he said. 

"I was wondering if you got a letter in the mail yesterday from Harmony High?"

"Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?" 

Oh how she hated this game he played! Answering a question with a question. She was aware that he knew full well which letter she was talking of, but he still played clueless and nonchalant. Why? She doubted she'd ever know. 

"Well I was wondering if you were going to go to the reunion," she responded. 

"Of course I'm going. After all I was King."

"Is that the only reason you're going?" Beth couldn't help ask. It seemed like a lame excuse to show up. 

His face contorted into an annoyed frown. "Does it matter?" His eyes bore holes into hers. 

She fumed silently. "Well I guess not," she shrugged. "I was just thinking that we could go to the high school reunion together. You know, for old time's sake." She chuckled nervously. She didn't know why with Luis, talking to him was like their first chance meeting. So anxious and consious of her posture, her words, how she looked. 

Beth cleared her throat when he didn't respond. He was looking at her so intently that it caused her to gulp down the lump forming in her throat. 

"Beth, of course I'd go with you," he said seriously after a full minute of silence. His eyes locked with hers and she could feel him looking into her. Into her soul. He had that capability even after things had gone sour among them and it still caused a shiver to rise from her spine. 

"Ok, great," she smiled. "Thanks, Luis."

"No problem, Bethy."

Bethy. It had been in a long time since she heard that word escape from his mouth. "You haven't called me that since ..." Her voice trailed off as she awkwardly realized what she was saying. 

"Since high school. I know. Bye beautiful." Sending a wink her way, he grabbed his cup of coffee, tossing a few dollars onto the table.

Beth watched him leave, feeling a renewed sense of desire for this man. Her eyes followed him just until he was out the door. 

For a minute, she contemplated going after him, tapping him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. She would then capture his lips with hers, and they would get back together and shortly after they would be planning for marriage. 

Maybe that's a little far-fetched, Beth admitted to herself. But I'll never know unless I go after him. Besides, the way he was looking at me was so intense. It was the similar expression I'd get from him when we used to go out. _Maybe he wants me back...._

"Chad, watch the counter a minute," she called to the young, black employee. 

She rushed out and there stood Luis, his back to the door. He was talking on his cell phone, and paid no attention to the noise behind him. 

"Hi babe," Beth heard him say into his cellular.

And two seconds later, "I'm good, Sher. Do you need me to come over again tonight?" Beth saw him laugh lightly. "Yeah, I miss wrapping you in my arms before we fall asleep, too." 

He continued to talk, but Beth no longer listened. Her face sunk into oblivion as she quietly and regretfully returned to her Cafe. 

Another discreet rejection from his part. It shouldn't have hurt as much as his first major one, but it did. She loved this man and wanted nothing but to be his again. She had stayed in Harmony all this time. Even after his outright rejection of her, she still remained. Hoping, praying, wishing for another chance to fall into her lap. There were so many things she wanted to do with her life - have a family, raise kids, have a career. But she, ten years after those wants were first wished upon, had yet to check any of them off her list. 

Working as manager of a Cafe that brought in $45,000 per year wasn't the kind of career choice she had striven for, or still strived for for that matter. She had all the money she needed, with nothing to spend it on. 

She wanted to be a world-famous writer, with two kids, a boy and a girl. But those things didn't seem to matter to Beth if she couldn't have them with a tall, dark and handsome husband named Luis.

__

{a/n: thanks for the reviews y'all. Glad to see there are some Belu fans out there. I assure you things will get more interesting in the later chapters. Next up: Luis and Beth head to Harmony High for their class reunion_. See what unfolds. . . ._


	3. The Night Part I

"Reunion of Sorts"

Chapter 3:

Two weeks after Bethany had mailed in her R.S.V.P. form, she got another letter in the mail. This one included the names of all the guests that would show up at the reunion party. Scanning through the list with her forefinger, she searched for the name Steven Caulfield. An odd chill went through her system when, after checking three times, she couldn't find his name. 

So he's not coming, she thought dejectedly to herself. That's too bad, I really wanted to right the wrongs I did to him. I wonder if he still remembers it.....

Beth had transferred to Harmony High School from Harmony Elementary and Junior High School when she was almost 14. It was only then that she and Luis, who she had already known well, got close romantically. Beth had forgotten about Steven after junior high school. He had gone to another school, but in the 11th grade, he switched schools, settling into HHS and coming back into Beth's life with full force. He had had a crush on her in the 7th grade, a crush that still existed come junior year. The feelings were mutual between the two, so he figured Beth would for sure be his girlfriend. But she had snubbed him quietly, choosing Luis, her current boyfriend, over him. It had hurt him, but he had taken it like a man. To this day Luis didn't know that Beth once had another love interest. Not like it mattered anymore. _He_ was the one with the new love interest now, leaving Beth all alone. Beth wondered what it would be like if Steven had remained in town after they graduated. But he had left, and she had never seen him or heard from him since. 

She sighed. She had other things to worry about right now. Like what was she going to wear? She didn't care as much as she used to, but as the former Prom Queen, she wanted to look good for the reunion, which would be in four days. 

Over at the Crane Mansion, Sheridan was curled up on a sofa with Luis. 

"I wish it was me who was your date for the reunion party. Gee, Luis, wouldn't people think it weird that you're going with your ex-fiancee when your girlfriend _can_ come with you?"

"Of course it's weird. But Beth asked me and I couldn't say no."

"Why not?" She crossed her arms, waiting for his answer. 

"Because," he paused, trying to find the right words. "This is a special moment between us. I know it, and so does she." He smiled faintly as memories of his high school days with Beth crossed his mind. 

"I wish it was me," she repeated, sulking. 

Luis got out of his little daydream at her words. Turning his focus back on to his new love, he leaned in for a sultry kiss, mumbling the words, "It will always be you, my love."

Four days later, around 5:30 pm, Bethany got home, taking a quick shower and doing her nails. She studied her closet, trying to find something comfortable yet sexy to wear. After trying on a number of outfits, she finally settled on a button up white blouse with a black miniskirt and a pearl necklace. She straightened her hair and put on her high heels. She applied a heavy amount of black eyeliner, accentuating her almond-shaped eyes. After adding some blush to her cheeks and putting on dark red shade of lipstick, she was ready. 

It was 6:49 pm. Luis would be here any minute. She couldn't wait for this night, despite the butterflies floating around in her stomache. 

Luis got there five minutes later. She opened the door to find him kneeling against the side of it, looking at her mysteriously. He looked suave in a black tux, his hair gelled up in short spikes, just the way she liked it. 

His mouth formed an O of surprise as his eyes checked her out up and down. His lips contorted into a lazy, crooked grin. He didn't have to tell her that he thought she looked great. It wasn't like him to lay out compliments through words. At least not to her. That was something Beth had learned a long time ago. 

She couldn't help but blush and grin at the same time at how he was looking at her. For two people who weren't even going out, glances like these wouldn't be very appropriate. And even though, they didn't go out anymore, Luis still looked at Beth the same way he did back in high school. Like she was his goddess, his only form of attainable pleasure. 

Stares like those had a tendency to frustrate Beth, because she wanted so much more than just that by Luis, but it also thrills her, because she realizes that that is the only form of him she still has. 

"I'm almost ready," she informed him, grabbing her purse. 

"All right," he nodded slowly. 

"Hey, is Hank coming?" Beth asked once they were seated in his car. 

"Hey's are for horses, and no he's not. He's out of town."

Beth laughed. "That's too bad, I'm sure he would have loved to be there."

"Yeah, I guess," Luis shrugged, backing his car out of her driveway. 

They got to the party fashionably late. It was 7:15 pm. The place seemed packed already. Beth spotted some old friends, and quickly left Luis alone to approach them. 

After conversing for a few minutes about the past ten years of their lives, Beth spotted Luis by the refreshment table. She walked over. 

He handed her a drink. "It's so good to be back isn't it?" 

"It's great. But it's too early to make that comment. After all, I've only seen the good part of high school so far."

"What do you mean?" Luis questioned, his eyes having gone from scanning the room to staring at her. "What's the bad part?"

"Oh, nothing," Beth quickly murmured. The bad part - er person - didn't R.S.V.P. to this reunion, she thought to herself. So I don't have to worry about it. 

An hour later, she found herself sitting at a table amongst her closest friends, chatting about their high school memories. It felt so good to be here, to reminisce about the greatest years of her life. 

"Remember that time when Mr. Sly Luis here tried to pour buckets of water down the stairs at the freshman for our senior prank?" a person spoke up. 

"Yeah but instead he got the principal and some of the teachers!" Beth added, giggling at the memory. 

Everyone waited to see Luis's reaction to that. 

"No comment," Luis responded huffily, which made everyone laugh more hysterically. 

The little group chat dissolved as the music began to play. Luis went off to dance with one of the ladies, leaving Beth alone at the table. She got up to go get some water. All that talking had made her thirsty. 

Walking over to the corner where the drinks were, Beth felt someone's fingers lightly tap her on the shoulder. She turned around, only to gasp at the person who stood before her. "Oh my God!" she said, shocked, her hand covering her mouth.

{a/n: take a guess at why Beth said 'oh my god.' I'm sure you can figure it out. More to come soon!}


	4. The Night Part II

"Reunion of Sorts"

Chapter 4:

"Steve?" Beth choked out. She never really liked the name Steven, so she had always referred to him as Steve. 

"In the flesh," he nodded, grinning devilishly. "Hello, BMW." Using her initials for a nickname was an old habit of his. He hadn't seen Beth for the past decade, and had missed her so much. He had wanted to come visit, but never got the nerve. Besides, he worried things wouldn't be the same between them. What was the point of him visiting his first love if she was already married to someone else and most likely had a child or two?!

"But I thought you weren't coming!" she said after reaching over and enveloping him in a hug. 

"I wasn't, but a change in work schedule permitted me to come to Maine for a few days, so I figured I'd show up to the HHS reunion."

"It's so good to see you," Beth gushed. 

"You too," he agreed. "You haven't changed."

"How so?" she inquired.

"Well you're still as beautiful for one." 

She could feel her cheeks burning from all the blushing. Her hand reached over to straighten his tie, and the lack of a certain something from her left hand caused a new thought to cross his mind. One which he expressed verbally. 

"I don't see a ring on your finger," Steven raised an eyebrow. 

Beth scowled slightly. She hated this topic. It was already the third time that night she had to explain it, but with him, she knew he wasn't going to be polite and try to change the topic once she started it, the way the others had done. "No you don't," she replied.

"Care to clarify?"

Beth was getting annoyed. He wasn't going to make this easy, so neither would she. "Why don't you just assume? I'm sure it will be more satisfying that way."

"Aww, but Beth, if I were to assume it would make an ass out of you and me. And I know you don't want to be a butt!"

She glared at him for a good four seconds, before her sense of humor got the best of her and she burst out laughing. He always had the corniest jokes, but they always managed to produce a laugh out of her. 

He laughed too, right along with her. When the joke died down, he prodded the question again. "No, but seriously, why aren't you and Luis married? You were talking of marriage senior year. Hell, you even had an engagement ring on your pretty little finger."

She cleared her throat, not answering his question. This conversation was over as far as she was concerned. "Excuse me," she said courteously, stepping away.

"Did I strike a nerve?" he asked, but this time his tone was that of sincerity. But for Beth it was too late to be honest and kind. Why was he inquiring about the saddest moment of her life, especially since he saw how much it was upsetting her?

"I don't want to go back down memory lane, ok Steve?" Beth muttered angrily over her shoulder.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Then why are you here?" he asked, shrugging.

Beth looked around. Why was she here? Was it hope to change whatever she could of the past? Maybe get Luis to fondly remember the moments they shared? To remember her?

"I don't know," she whispered, her tone melancholy. She looked confused, tears brimming her eyes. 

But Steven Caulfield wasn't the kind of man who knew his limits or cared to stop when he knew he should. Ignoring her obvious tears, he continued, but now with more anger and resentment. "How can you still be in love with a man who you've known for forever when he dumps you for the first new girl who enters his life?"

"How do you know about that?" she demanded. 

"I have ears, Beth. You and Luis are still the talk of this class. So tell me, how can you still love him?"

Unbeknowst to them, but Luis, who had finished dancing with an old classmate, was now intently eavesdropping on every word the two spoke. He never knew that Beth was so close to Steven Caulfield - the class clown. He tried to think of a time in the past ten years when Beth had spoken about Steven in his presence. He couldn't come up with a single time when his name had left her lips, not even in an innocent remark of some sort. 

Luis narrowed his eyes, waiting to see how Beth would respond to that comment from Steven. The man seemed jealous. Could he be in love with Beth? Why else would he say such a thing?

"Luis is my life, ok? I love him. I always will. He can hurt me the world over but I will always want him."

The words stabbed at Steven's heart, but he wouldn't let Beth see his pain. 

So he casually asked, "What did you do to make Luis fall out of love with you?" He was taunting her, but he didn't care.

"It wasn't an issue of that. His heart deceived him into thinking that this new love was the one he really truly wanted."

Nearby, Luis couldn't help but bite his tongue down to keep from laughing. Leave it to Beth to think that way of their breakup! But he had to hand it to her - she wasn't even bitter towards him. And even though he didn't show it, he was thankful that they still remained friends through their tough ordeal. 

Steven laughed scornfully. "Is that what you tell yourself at night when you are all alone in bed?"

Her mouth dropped in shock. How dare he come back into her life after ten years and say all these nasty things in the span of less than half an hour?! Boy was she mad now. "Goodbye, Steve," she began to walk away, but his arm reached out to grab her wrist. 

Using his force, he pulled her closer to him and in a second, he caressed his lips with hers. It was hard at first, but it grew into a gentle kiss. 

After the kiss ended, he let go of his hold on her, looking into her eyes for some form of acknowledgment on their shared liplock, but he didn't get any. Instead, she turned on her stunned heel and walked back to her table, unsure of how the kiss made her feel, because she was still mad at him. 

Luis watched their kiss take place before his very eyes, and couldn't help feel a tinge of jealousy and anger pass through him. Sure Beth wasn't his anymore, and _he_ had dumped _her_, but he didn't want Beth to move on with anyone else. It boosted his ego to see her still pining after him, and he wanted things to remain that way always. But he wondered if his jealousy was stemmed from something other than that. Could it be possible that he still loved Beth?

"Birds of a feather, speak of the devil!" Steven muttered as he saw Luis right behind him. "How long have _you_ been there?"

"Long enough to hear your conversation with Bethy. Since when were you two close?" Luis asked suspiciously.

"Long before she got involved with you," Steven uttered in cocky satisfaction. 

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so. What does it matter?"

"You stay away from her, you hear me?"

"I will not. She may have rejected me for your sorry ass back in 11th grade, but I won't let her do it again. Especially since you gave her up."

Luis was shocked. Beth had cast aside Steven for him! How come he never knew? Apparent shock aside, he argued with the American light brown haired, green eyed man. "I didn't give her up!"

"Call it what you will, man," Steven said in a bored tone of voice. 

Luis stomped away from him in search of Beth. He had to find her. Their were some things that needed discussing.


	5. Old Time's Sake Part II

"Reunion of Sorts"

Chapter 5:

Beth was talking to a group of old friends when she felt Luis grab her arm. In front of everyone, he asked, "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute?" His tone was kind but Beth could see through the act. His eyes menacingly locked with hers. She could only wonder why he resembled a wolverine at that moment. She nodded unsurely, feeling him hold onto her elbow as they walked out of the gym. 

Once outside, Luis got straight to the point. "What's this between you and Caulfield?" he demanded.

She looked at him, agape. "We were talking," she protested. 

"Is that all?" He looked about to explode in anger. "I saw the kiss!"

Her mouth opened in surprise, not sure what to say. Why did he care if she kissed another person? Sure, he was her date tonight, but she knew that didn't mean much. So why all this rage?

"Luis, you're acting like a jealous boyfriend. Which you're not. A boyfriend I mean. Did you forget that?" 

"Did _you?"_

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, baffled. 

Despite his better judgment, he couldn't help but throw the next words in her face, even though he knew she could get very mad at them: "Why did you ask me to come with you to this, Bethy?"

She surprised him. She answered simply, as if in preparation for the question, she had previously formed a response. "I told you. For old time's sake."

"What's old time? We were together in the old time. So you asked me for the sake of fucking being together again?" His anger didn't diminish. So lost in his emotions, he lashed out. She silently thanked God that they were outside, where not as many people would hear or see them. 

She brought her hands up to his arm, stroking them gently in an attempt to leash his temper. "Luis, we were also friends in the past. What's the matter with you?" It was said softly, as if she weren't mad at all. 

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me about Steven Caulfield?!" he insisted.

She stopped massaging his arm. "There's nothing to tell. Not anymore. Not to you. I didn't tell you then, because it ended before we started, and I'm not going to tell you now."

"Caulfield said you chose me over him. It doesn't exactly sound like what you just told me. I deserve to know everything, Beth."

She stayed strong. She wouldn't cower under him. "Maybe you did then, but not anymore."

He fumed. "Now!" he exclaimed vehemently.

"No. You're not my husband or boyfriend so this doesn't concern you. I'm sorry, Luis, but you lost a lot of privileges to me when you dumped me for that rich bitch!" She finally released the anger inside of her. The anger she felt at Luis's betrayal of their love two years past. It had been bottled up far too long and was finally let loose that night.

He had to laugh at the irony of it all. He had just thrown something in her face and she had the gall to do it back to him. She wouldn't take that from him. Tit for tat. But other than that, he wouldn't allow her to speak that way of his girlfriend.

"Don't you talk that way about Sheridan!"

"Dammit, Luis, I'll talk as I please. I'm so angry, more than I've ever been with you. Leave me alone."

"I should have known you would act this way. Shit Bethy, why are you so damn stubborn?"

Her eyes flashed, with a new animosity that had been alien to her. "I hate you!" she hissed, running away. He had never before openly insulted her, and she wouldn't stand for it. 

"You say that now but you know you can't live without me. Tell me, Bethy, the past two years have you been waiting for this party so you can claw your way back into my heart?" He called after her loudly, so she'd hear. 

She turned around. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she walked back slowly to where he was. Seductively. Her hips moving every which way, to the side and back in a rhythmic pattern. He could almost picture her grabbing his face and leaning in for the kill er kiss. But she didn't. She slapped him hard on the cheek instead, playing him for a fool into thinking that she'd surrender to him like his sweet Sheridan would. 

He watched her hand slowly reach up until it hit his cheek hard. Bethany Mariam Wallace sure knew how to slap a man silly! Despite her hitting him like that, an enticed passion seemed to grow inside of him at the woman who he was facing. 

Instead of walking away, satisfied with her actions, Beth stood there, her eyes on Luis, practically challenging him to say something. Anything. And he did. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. It always had been hard for him to apologize. It just didn't come easily to him, since he regarded it as a sign of weakness. But tonight, gazing back at Beth's brown eyes, he knew it wasn't the time to lament over such a weakness. He was clearly wrong, and besides he hated to see his Bethy get mad at him. 

Still scowling, she looked away. Her teeth clenched, she whispered back an "It's okay." Her tone didn't comprehend with the fact that she forgave him, but he could see that she definitely had. 

And just like that, their argument/fight/private conversation was over. No extra prefixes necessary betwen the two as they returned to the Harmony High gym. Luis's hand softly grazed Beth's before he finally got the nerve to hold on to it. And she let him, as they walked back inside. 

"How about a dance?" he whispered into her ear. 

"Sounds good, Luis," she nodded, falling into his embrace. 

Her arms crept up to perch themselves just at the nape of his neck, while his hands sat comfortably on her waist as they swayed lightly to the soft, relaxing music. 

Steven watched them with furious disgust. This was high school, all over again. He considered going between the two, breaking up their dance, cutting in. But that was juvenile, and he knew that Beth wouldn't ever give him the looks she was giving Luis at that exact moment. So why bother trying? Right? Wrong. He had to try - it was in his blood. Practice made perfect, try and you shall succeed. 

Steven sighed. Why was Beth being so stupid? Why was she still keeping herself grounded to this love - this love that she could never again have with Luis? Maybe because she really loves him, he thought to himself. Maybe her love for Luis is like my love for her. Unyielding to anything in its path, never-ending. After all this time, Steven was still crazy for his first love, while Beth was the same, but for her second. Steven knew, deep down, that a conclusion should come to, to settle this problem once and for all. And he had just the thing. 


	6. The Plan

"Reunion Of Sorts"

Chapter 6:

Steven, knowing that it was too soon to play out his plan tonight, decided to give Beth some time until he put his idea into motion. Tbey would exchange numbers this night, especially since he'd be in Harmony for a little bit longer, and right before he had to leave to head back home, he would pop his surprise for the brunnette.

_________________

While dancing with Beth, having taken the one chance that had come his way to dance with her, Steven began to chat. 

"So, Beth, do you still live at the same place you used to?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I haven't moved."

"Hmm," he nodded, using light conversation to get him to eventually air his thoughts. "How about you give me your phone number since I'm going to be in town for a little bit longer. I'd really like to see you again."

"Oh, umm sure," she replied after a momen's thought. She was still a bit annoyed at his words from earlier, and wasn't completely sure if she wanted her past to become her present again. 

But what do I have to lose? Beth thought, defeated. Luis is never coming back to me. Her gaze crept towards Luis, sitting with a group of old friends, chatting. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Something that wasn't reciprocated with her. Luis was _her_ date, but only for tonight. And even so, they had spent the majority of the night fighting and talking to others, hardly the classification of a true "date."

She looked up to meet Steven's patient eyes and nodded. "I'd really like to see you again, too," she admitted. "But don't you already have my phone number from all those years ago? It's still the same."

Steven laughed nervously. "Actually, since I moved to Chicago, I lost a lot of things, including your digits." That was a lie of course. He couldn't tell her that after Prom night, when she had gone with Luis and he had gone alone, he had tore apart pictures of her, thrown aside everything that reminded him of her. Including her phone number. He couldn't tell her how much he had been hurt by her actions. But he knew how hurt she was being by Luis's actions of now. It brought him hope that maybe he could have Beth again for himself. 

"Ok," Beth said. "I'll make sure to give it to you later." She unsurely and awkwardly placed her head down on one of his shoulders as they continued dancing to the slow tune. 

Steven breathed in the smell of Beth so close to him. Ahh remembrance; it was so sweet when it came to the person you loved! Steven couldn't help but wish he could stay in this moment forever with Beth in his embrace, with the tune of "Careless Whispers" playing in the cool of the heat that seeped through the doors of the gymnasium. 

Luis watched the couple from the corner of his very eyes with a tinge of jealousy creeping through his veins. He couldn't understand his conflicting emotions tonight; the past two years he had been away from Beth seemed to mean nothing tonight as he could feel his desire for her begin to scorch up a fire in his heart once again. 

Unable to tell if his renewed desire for Beth came from her alone, or from seeing her with someone else for the first time ever, Luis was certain of one thing. He had to have Beth back. Her rosy, kissable lips were ever so tempting, and Luis could only restrain himself when it came to going up and intruding upon Steven's and Beth's romantic dance. 

"Beth?" Steven asked a few minutes later. She had gently placed her head on his shoulder a good five minutes ago and had been silent ever since. 

"Uhum?" she responded lightly. 

"Do you want me to take you home?"

With those words, she lifted her head to meet his. "Oh, no," she asked after a moment's look at the turn of events surrounding them. 

A huge cake was being cut up and served to the former students. "We can't miss eating the cake," she insisted, once she noticed the shade of disappointment that crossed Steven's features. 

"Ok," he agreed, following her to a secluded corner of the gymnasium. 

They sat down on two chairs side by side. Beth shifted the chair to face Steven's. 

"Beth?" he asked once they were seated. 

"Yeah?" she asked, filling up a glass with champagne. 

The crossing of her legs made his tantalizing attraction to her more fruitful. It gave him the courage to dispute his plan of beating around the bush. He would be straight forward with Beth tonight. Incapable of hiding his desires, he spoke. 

"I'm going back to Chicago in a few days. I really don't want to leave, especially since I just saw you again after such a long time away. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Chicago, just for a little bit. You haven't been to the Windy City have you?"

Her stunned reaction prevented her from getting a word out, until she noticed Steven's impatience for some form of response to come out of her. "No, I haven't been there, actually. Um, wow, I don't know what to say, Steve."

"Say yes. I miss you Beth," he pleaded lovingly. 

"I miss you too, Steve. And I don't want our seeing each other to be cut short either. I just don't know if I can."

"How come?" he questioned.

"Well the Book Cafe needs a manager. Me. I can't find a replacement with the right credentials so soon."

"How about the assistant manager?" Steven asked, almost having to laugh at Beth's unsuccessful attempts to make believable excuses. 

"Oh well, I guess that could -"

"Beth, what's really keeping you here? What is it that is stopping you from coming to Chicago with me?"

The answer was quite obvious of course, to both of them. Beth's eyes scanned for Luis, finding him easily in the crowd. He was on his cell phone, most likely speaking to Sheridan Crane. He didn't look too happy, nor sad for that matter. But it was enough for Beth to formulate an answer to Steven's question. 

"Nothing," Beth tore her gaze away from the man, and turned her focus back onto Steven. "Nothing is keeping me here. I'll come with you, Steve." She pasted a smile onto her face, which enthused him tremendously. 

"I'm so glad, Beth," he whispered. Placing a finger into the icing on his cake, he rubbed it onto Beth's nose playfully. 

"What are you ten years old?!" she laughed, wiping at her nose with a napkin. 

"That's the best part of being a kid, BMW," he joked. "And since I'm back here reliving my younger days, I'm going to make the most of them."

"You're still a clown at heart," Beth marveled. Changing the subject, she asked, "When do we go to Chicago?"

"In a few days," he replied. "I can't wait to show you my home."

A twinkle in his eye made Beth smile wholeheartedly at him; she too couldn't wait to see where Steven lived. 


End file.
